Retrato
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: La tarde caía cuando aquél chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se acercó a Sousuke. Tomó con más fuerza el cuadernillo en sus manos, regalando a la dura mirada aguamarina una de sus dulces sonrisas: —Yamazaki-san, ¿modelarías para mi?


_Personajes e historia original pertenecen a Kyoto Animation._

**R**etrato.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>os ojos color verde aguamarina miraban con impaciencia al muchacho sentado frente a ellos. Era un chico muy agradable, opacado por el desbordante talento nato de su mejor amigo. El azabache ladeó la cabeza, probando suerte en espiar qué tanto había avanzado el _artista _en el retrato.

—Yamazaki-san, ¿Podrías no moverte? —Pidió con una sonrisa en la boca y los párpados ligeramente cerrados.

—Hm.

Sousuke recuperó la posición original; donde sentado en el pie de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, disfrutaba la sombra que ofrecía aquél cerezo en medio del campus universitario. Eran los primeros días de universidad, Rin se había ido a Australia, Nanase había entrado a una escuela en Tokio, y hasta donde sabía, Tachibana Makoto también continuó con sus estudios en la gran ciudad. Pero nunca imaginó asistir a la misma escuela que el castaño.

—No sabía que estudiaras arte.

—No lo hago —respondió apenado—, pero tengo que cubrir horas para la beca.

—¿Beca? —El modelo no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. Entonces eres un estudiante de excelencia.

—Eh, no, tampoco —Makoto no despegaba la mirada del papel donde trazaba el retrato de Yamazaki—. Es un pequeño apoyo que da la universidad por estudiar. Pero a cambio tengo que cubrir algunas horas en actividades como pláticas con reos, _zumba_ comunitaria, ayudando al club teatral o en el taller de pintura. Y creo que es pintura en lo que menos apesto —concluyó con una risa dulce y contagiosa.

El azabache soltó un monosílabo dócil, el poco tiempo que habían conversado había bastado para tomarle confianza al ex Iwatobi. Y verlo fijamente lo llevó a notar los detalles ocultos de Makoto Tachibana.

Nunca llegó a conocer a Makoto más allá de su nombre, principalmente, porque nunca había llamado su atención, o porque _nunca lo había notado_. Su curiosidad viajaba de Rin a Nanase, de Nanase a su hombro, y de su hombro a Rin. Pero, en realidad, Tachibana era una persona agradable. Muy en contraste con Nanase Haruka.

Makoto era amable, educado, sonriente, tímido y simpático, todo esto sin llegar a ser molesto. Tanto así, que sin ser más que conocidos, se acercó modestamente a él; estrujando un block de hojas blancas y un lápiz con las manos, jugueteando un poco con el borde de su chaqueta verde y trabándose al hablar con cordura aún con las mejillas rojas. Le saludó con un "_Yamazaki-san ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Tachibana Makoto, amigo de Rin" _y aunque Sousuke no se caracterizaba por tener una cara amigable, el castaño no se rindió en entablar una conversación e incluso pedir su ayuda como modelo.

Era así como llevaban una hora en la misma posición, separados por un metro de distancia, con Sosuke recargado en un árbol preguntando de vez en cuando y Makoto dibujando con vehemencia.

—Eres más agradable que Nanase.

—Haru es… especial. Pero es buena persona, de las mejores que he conocido, mi mejor amigo.

—Hmn —el azabache bufó con molestia—, pareces enamorado de él.

—¡¿Eh?! —Despegó por primera vez la mirada de las líneas de grafito en el papel, alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes chocaron con la dureza de los verdeazulados. Se coloreó de rojo— ¡No! Ya no.

—¿Ya no? —No sabía qué le sorprendía más, que el castaño aceptara tan abiertamente su homosexualidad, o que admitiera haber sentido algo por Nanase.

—Yo… soy buen perdedor. Y reconozco que Rin ganó. Me rendí —regresó su mirada al dibujo, y sonrió con algo de tristeza—. Además, aunque lo quiero, ya no lo veo de esa manera. Creo que _existen otras personas _en el mundo ¿No?

Tal vez era el calor. Tal vez era que, de hecho, a él también lo rechazaron. Tal vez era su sonrisa. Tal vez fuera su cabello brillante o sus labios gruesos y carnosos. Pudieron ser mil cosas, pero algo conspiró en su contra, y había sentido una clara insinuación en las últimas palabras de Makoto.

—¡Terminé! —Gritó feliz, mirando al azabache de nueva cuenta—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No creo que te guste —Makoto enrojeció aún más que las veces anteriores. ¿Qué tan rojo podría llegar a ser, que cada nuevo rubor aumentaba de tono?

Yamazaki se encogió de hombros, demostrando que de ahí nadie se movería hasta que él no viera ese retrato. El castaño suspiró y enseñó los trazos en su block.

Sousuke se levantó de su lugar, y tomó el dibujo de las manos ajenas, sentándose frente a su interlocutor, cerca, muy _cerca_. Lo examinó minuciosamente, mientras Makoto esperaba expectante. En silencio reinó unos minutos, y se cortó con la suave risa de Sousuke, tan melodiosa, que comenzó como una risa discreta y terminó en una sutil carcajada.

—¡N-No te rías! —Arrancó el dibujo de las manos contrarias y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Es horrible. No sé si de verdad dibujas muy mal o soy demasiado feo y deforme —acompañaba sus oraciones de su masculina e interminable risa.

—No eres feo —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para hinchar el ego de Yamazaki—, ¡Para de reírte! —Se levantó de césped, con las mejillas arreboladas, sin despegar su obra de sí—. Me voy.

—No, no —imitó las acciones del más bajo—, lo siento. Me gustó —miró los ojos verdes, con el ceño más relajado que al principio, tan profunda era su mirada que Makoto no pudo soportarla, volteando con nerviosismo a cualquier otro lado—. ¿Sabes? Hay una cafetería muy cerca de aquí ¿Vienes?

—¿Eh?

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

—¿Eh-? Es decir, sí. Hum.

—Vamos, yo invito.

En verdad había sido una tarde agradable. Y tal vez, fuera de sus expectativas, la universidad sería_ interesante _aún sin Rin. Porque existen más personas en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in.

_Pia~._


End file.
